


Клетка

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: Договорной брак между Катарой и Зуко. Станет ли свадьба поводом к войне?
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Клетка

**Author's Note:**

> Фандомная Битва  
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/8680708

Первый свадебный подарок от принца Зуко она принимала в гнетущей тишине под хмурым взглядом отца. Решение принято. Отказ неприемлем.

* * *

Огромное зеркало украшено золотом и драгоценными кроваво-красными камнями — рубинами, как сказал Катаре посол из Страны Огня. В нем отражается красивая девушка в длинном платье. Серебристый бархат облегает тело, подчеркивая его изгибы, контрастирует с темной кожей. Накидка из серого волчьего меха заколота брошью с крупным опалом, таким же синим, как глаза невесты.

Катара думает насколько неуместно ее отражение в роскошной раме. Алое с золотом и синее с серебром совершенно не подходят друг другу.

— Прелестно, дорогая, — говорит Пра-пра, тепло улыбаясь. Ее шершавые руки заботливо гладят Катару по предплечьям, разглаживая едва заметные складки на ткани. — Увидев тебя в этом платье, принц Зуко тотчас влюбится.

— Платье восхитительно, бабушка, — так же ласково отвечает Катара.

Вот только принц Страны Огня даже не посмотрит на безродную дикарку, во что ее не наряди.

Отец обучил их с братом грамоте, как подобает вождю племени, но никогда не готовил к выходу в свет. Наряды, приемы, придворный этикет — все это для нее ново. Жители Страны Огня никогда не примут ее в свой круг, для них она навсегда останется чужой.

— Не сомневайся, — подбадривает Пра-пра, бодро подмигивая, и Катара впервые за вечер улыбается.

* * *

Это третий визит принца в Племя Воды. Он с одинаково надменным выражением смотрит на архитектуру города, на убранство дворца, на традиционные блюда, приготовленные лучшими поварами, на арсенал в оружейной, на ледяные скульптуры, так похожие на настоящих дев, и на нее. Дочь вождя для него ничем не лучше служанки, подающей на пиру суп из водорослей.

— Вы сегодня очаровательны, — говорит ей Хозяин Огня Озай, чуть склонив голову в вежливом поклоне. Его слова лживы, за его улыбкой насмешка и презрение, — Катара знает наверняка, но все равно отвечает на комплимент.

Принц не говорит ни слова, но лучше так, чем слушать ложь. Катара впервые за время их знакомства вглядывается в его лицо. Его можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не ужасный шрам на половину лица. Но хуже всего его взгляд: надменный, жестокий. Взгляд, который будет пронзать ее всю жизнь.

— Сын, — обращается к нему Хозяин Огня, произнесенное слово слышится Катаре шипением раскаленного меча, опущенного в воду, — твоя невеста выглядит удрученной. Почему бы вам не прогуляться?

Принц Зуко скорее утопится в своей чаше, чем пригласит ее на прогулку, но не смеет перечить отцу. Это единственное, что у них есть общего.

Он холоден, угрюм, заносчив, вспыльчив. Ему чужды сострадание, забота о ближнем и тем более любовь. Но они связаны долгом перед своими людьми и твердо решили исполнить его.

«Он человек чести», — думает Катара, сжимая кулаки; уговаривает себя начать беседу, хотя бы попытаться его узнать.

— В нашем племени есть традиция, — начинает она нерешительно, — невесте принято дарить обручальное ожерелье...

— Мне кажется, я сделал достаточно подарков, — грубо прерывает ее Зуко. — И каждый из них был дороже твоего ледяного дворца.

Она не может ответить, только задыхается от возмущения, краснеет от обиды. Ударить его и разорвать помолвку, тем самым спровоцировать конфликт с более сильной и развитой нацией? Нет, конечно же, нет. Она ничего не может сделать. И, наконец, срывается на бег.

Сапожки на небольшом каблуке скользят по сугробам: она не привыкла к такой обуви, к платьям, к грубости и ненависти в свой адрес, к собственной беспомощности. Она в ловушке, из которой нет выхода.

В ее покоях уже растопили очаг; огонь освещает серые каменные стены и пол, синие парчовые занавески, белый мех на постели и подаренное принцем зеркало. Пламя отражается в рубинах, витая золотая рама кажется ей птичьей клеткой, а она в ней — запертой голубой сойкой.

Дорогая рама разлетается на куски, осколки зеркала рассыпаются по камню, забиваются в щели и темные уголки. Больше в ее покоях нет ничего неуместного, но Катара не чувствует себя свободной.

* * *

— Я хотел принести свои извинения...

— Нет, — теперь уже Катара ведёт себя надменно и грубо, — не хотел. Ты пришел по приказу своего отца, но мне не нужны твои извинения. Я их не принимаю.

Зуко видит за ее спиной осколки стекла, теперь он знает чего стоят его драгоценные подарки. Но он не посмеет возразить, он не в том положении. Катаре доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как он закипает, как отчаянно пытается сдержать гнев, и она улыбается.

— Я пришел извиниться, — скрежещет он сквозь зубы.

— Но, видно, матушка не учила тебя, как это делается?

Катара замолкает. В упрямых глазах принца появляется горечь, стыд и страх. Он молчит, оборачивается, проверяя, не стоит ли кто позади, но коридор пуст. В его молчании кроется загадка, страшная тайна, которая причиняет ему боль. И Катаре впервые становится его жаль.

Кажется, у них есть еще что-то схожее.

Один шаг ближе, одно прикосновение кончиками пальцев к тыльной стороне его руки. Зуко не отпрянул, не посмотрел свысока, он раскрыл для нее свою ладонь. А вместе с ней и свое сердце.

* * *

Их прогулки всегда коротки, Зуко не выносит холод, ему не нравится глубокий снег и скользкий лед, но ему нравится Катара.

Он говорит о матери, о том, как любил ее и все еще надеется отыскать. Он говорит о сестре: насколько она превосходит его в магии, насколько хочет занять трон, насколько больше любима отцом. Об отце он молчит — боится его гнева и разочарования. Катара слышала, как Зуко получил свой шрам, но, даже если бы не знала, спрашивать ни к чему.

— Шрамы заживают, — шепчет Катара, нежно касаясь его щеки. — Я помогу.

Улыбка Зуко нерешительная, неловкая — он совсем отвык улыбаться. Время все исправит, уж Катара постарается.

* * *

Свадьба назначена на день зимнего солнцестояния, ледяной дворец блестит под золотыми лучами, стены и скульптуры искрят и переливаются. Катара идёт к каменному алтарю по алой ковровой дорожке, раскатанной на белом снегу.

«Красиво», — думает она, любуясь голубыми и розовыми переливами высоко в небе. На ее шее обручальное ожерелье из голубого янтаря — последний подарок жениха.

Зуко берет ее ладони в свои, жрец в белых одеждах произносит клятвы. Их семьи и придворные, одетые в синее и красное, стоят по разные стороны от алтаря и ждут. Ждут окончания церемонии, нарушения договора, начала войны. Но Катара знает: покуда в ее руках ключи от клетки, мир нерушим.


End file.
